Old Crush, New Love
by Klina
Summary: AU B/V Fic. My first one, so be gantle! One of thirds class in highschool is deleted. Where will Vegeta land? CHAPTER 4
1. Default Chapter

A/N Hiya! It's my FIRST fanfic ever.Bulma, Vegeta, Chichi, Gokuh and most everybody have seventeen/eighteen years old. It's happening in Polish highschool since I'm Polish (Central Europe), so gomenasai if there be any language mistakes. I'm planing lemon somewhere here, so it's small alert. Ranting of all fic will be : PG-13, R, NC-17, but rather R. Sleep well ^_^  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
First day of school...  
  
-"No." - Blue haired girl named Bulma answered very quickly and definetly  
  
-"And why the hell not?!" - Chichi answered even faster than her. She was Bulma's best female friend with black hair and black eyes.  
  
-"He's got a girlfriend, did you forget about it?" - she said with sad look in her eyes.  
  
-"So what? People say that he'll break up with her soon." - Chichi tried to cheer up her friend - "You shouldn't worry about it"  
  
-"Do you belive every word that people are saying?" - Bulma said. -"You're so simple-mindedness "  
  
-"Well, I believe actually in this. She's a slut anyway"  
  
-"Chi, will you stop this? Please? I'll like the way it is" - she said when they were passing the street  
  
-"You can't be serious! You have a crush on him over year."- Chichi shouted  
  
-"Tons of girls have crush on him. End of topic. Now hurry up! I don't want have a trouble becouse of you AGAIN"- she ended quickly. - "And stop screaming, people are watching" - she said whit blush  
  
-"Ok. I can do this for you, at first day of school"  
  
-"Thanks"  
  
In cloakroom (A/N: strange word.)  
  
-"One more time - HURRY UP!" - Bulma shouted "Anyway you should stop smoking. You'll."  
  
-"I'll have cancer - blah. I have too much of stress. My problems, yours problems."  
  
-"I don't have any problems! Got it! - she screamed -"How many times I have to say you one damn thing!?"  
  
-"Ok. Don't scream at me. I've finished" - She said and trow out finished cigaret trought the window. "Come on"  
  
While they were crossing hall to classroom for the first lesson in this school year, they heard someone screaming.  
  
-"Someone is having a fight" - Chichi noticed inteligenly "I want to see it. Are you coming?"  
  
-"Sure!" - She was curious who was fighting this time. They always like ploting like every woman. 'It's a chance for first school scandal in this year' - Chichi thought  
  
When they reach the place of screaming, they hide behind wall and started watching. There was standing two people, girl and boy, Sceaming on eachother. They were or maybe still were a pair. Bulma scanned them very precisely and gasped. There was standing object of her one-year crush. The most handsome, sexy and popular boy in whole school. Vegeta. Slight blush appear on her cheeks. Chichi noticed this ' She's still have a hard crush on him' And put her palm on Bulma's shoulder.  
  
-"Don't worry" - she whispered, and they pay attention on fight.  
  
  
  
-"SHUT UP! - Vegeta screamed at the girl who was standing near him  
  
-"I'll not shut up unitll you tell me why! - the girl screamed back.  
  
Her name was Marron. She's the biggest slut in the whole universe and she was easy too. What else man could want? Nobody likes her, but everybody pretend otherwise. 'For what?' Bulma asked herself.  
  
-"I can't stand you anymore! It's over! We were going out almost four months. You can't possibly want more? - he said whit a smirk. Bulma thought that she'll faint. He look even more sexy whit this.  
  
-"I don't care! What girls will say? I'm not even talking about whole school! Did you think about that? - she's started tear up.  
  
-"Don't worry. You'll find another fool for boyfriend." - he said coldly  
  
-"Ha! So you're saying that you are a fool?" - she noticed inteligently  
  
-"You atlast started thinking. I was a fool, but not anymore. Take care." - he said, turn around, wave hand for goodbye and started walking away, just like that. Like nothing ever happen.  
  
-"Fuck you, Vegeta!" - Marron shouted after him.  
  
-"In your dreams" - he chuckled  
  
And disappeared in hall. While after this Marron walk away too  
  
Bulma was all shaking and had drop dead lond ago, if Chichi weren't here. She still couldn't believe that Vegeta was free now. She maybe had her chance now. But for how long he'll be free? So many girls find him attractive and cute. Many girls were dreaming about the same thing that her.  
  
-"I don't believe this. It can't be true." - Bulma whispered.  
  
-"It's the trutest true on the world. I barely believe myself too" - Chichi said slowly.  
  
-"But you said that they were going to brake up anyway"  
  
-"I didn't know. I wanted cherr you up." - Chichi tried make all situation funny. She know the look that Bulma was giving her in this moment too good.  
  
-"Nani!?" You didn't know if it was true, and you started saying such a things?!" - she screamed  
  
-"Well, uh, you see."  
  
RING  
  
'Thank Kami' - Chichi thought that Kami was watching over her.  
  
-"We'll talk about it on break?" - Chichi asked with hope in voice.  
  
-"Ok" - Bulma answered. 'He's free anyway, like Chi said'  
  
IN CLASS  
  
-"Class! Sit down, I have very important news for you" - Mrs. Miller (A/N - Mine real teacher - I hate her) "The school is deleting one of third class. Since in you're the biggest class there will be added only two new students. One of them come to class in the end of week and second of them now"  
  
-"I'm courius who it'll be." - Chichi said to Bulma  
  
-"I hope that'll be some handsome boys" - Bulma comented  
  
-"We'll see that" - 'I have good feelings about this'  
  
-"I believe you already know him'" - Mrs. Miller chuckled "Come in."  
  
All class gasped. Well most of girls gasped, boys did nothing. There in door frame was standing nobody else that Vegeta himself. He was wearing skate's trousers, black t-shirt and "Superstars" He looked absolutly cute. He'd grow up trought vacation too.  
  
-"Hiya" - he said to class, watching empty spot on wall.  
  
-"Hello Vegeta, sit somewhere and paid attention on lesson. Please"  
  
-"Ok. Miss"  
  
Vegeta was passing desks very slowly. He wanted to see all memebers of his new class. 'Thank Kami that Kakorotto will be with me in this shit' He thought and sit in last desk, just behind Bulma and Chichi.  
  
'I can't believe this. To much of lucky for one day' Bulma was all blushed when he was passing her. Thanks Kami that he didn't saw her then.  
  
Chichi could only smiling to herself ' Another sign from Kami'  
  
End of chapter one ^_^  
  
A/N: I hope you like it. (Everyone say so.) I now it was very short, but for me it was horrible long. I didn't know how much energy is necessary to wrote a fanfic ^_^. Bye! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, second chapter of my fic. I want to thanks people who given me reviews. I was so nervous when I was posting this, and this isn't that bad as I thought ^_^. Sorry it take so long, I haven't free time plus is harder too me to write something. I hope you'll enoy this chapter...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Bulma couldn't concentrate on lesson. All she could thinking that Vegeta was free, in her class and the most important that he was siting right behind her.  
  
She tried to racall day when she meet him first time. She came to this school in second class.She was new in school and completly didn't now where she was. She was going out from library with books in her arm, she hit in something. All books in her arms landed on floor. She blushed and startedd picking to up books from floor. She was felling like everybody were looking at her, thought they didn't.'Of course everything against me' she thought. When she lifted her view she spotted boy who was looking at her. He was short, all thought taller than her. He had black hair and eyes and he was the most handsome boy, that she have seen in this school.  
  
-"What are you looking at?" - she hissed  
  
-"At you. You apparently have a prloblem" She blushed. How dare he? This was her first day. She can't ruin that. Too much.  
  
-"How brilliant of you."  
  
-"I have today good mood, so if you want I can help you"  
  
-"OK, if you want" - she answered  
  
He kneeled beside her and helped her with picking up books.  
  
-"What's you're name?" - she started when they finished and stood up.  
  
- "You don't know me? - he asked shocked  
  
-"Should I?"  
  
-"Everybody knows me here. Unless you're new here, ne?"  
  
-"Yeah, so what's you're name? - she asked once again  
  
-"Vegeta"  
  
They didn't talk together from that day. He probably didn't notice her. She couldn't take that he would actually didn't recognize her. Sure, she have change trought vacation, but that much? 'He forget about me' she thought sad.  
  
RING  
  
-"On next lesson I will question some of you. Prepare for this"- Mrs. Miller said  
  
-"Miss, it's first day! - someone shouted  
  
-"Material is easy now, get out from class!"  
  
-"Bitch" - Chichi said to herself  
  
Students stand up and started packing books to bags. Vegeta was first who exited the class, but Bulma was still siting.  
  
-"Bulma, over of bullshit - come on" - she stand up and started going away. In door frame she noticed tah Bulma wasn't goind after her. More - she was still siting in chair.  
  
'He's so cute'  
  
Loud "BULMA!" interputted her thoughts. She looked around, to see fourius Chichi standing in door.  
  
-"Bulma! Get up your ass!"  
  
Bulma only blushed. She quicly packed and go witch Chichi to bathroom  
  
Vegeta was siting on floor leaning against wall, waiting for lesson.  
  
'I hate waiting! I hate school! I hate this facking floor! And I hate this phatetic people! He scanned every person that pass near him. 'They all laughing , why? I don't see any reason' When he was thinking like that, he spotted two girl. One had long black hair and she was draging second witch aqua-blue hair somewhere - for sure to bathroom. On break there was louder than on concert or something like that. 'Blue?' - he thought 'In school are only two girls witch blue hair. Marron and that Briefs. So it must be Briefs' he smirked 'She's in my new class. I didn't notice her on lesson' (A/N: I know, he was siting behind her, but hey! I'm ruling here!)  
  
Vegeta good remember when he met her first time. Very good. She was all flushed and looked so scared with this all books over her. All boys were talking about some new meat in school, but nobody said that she will be that pretty. These blue hair to shoulders, blue eyes, perfect breats - not too small or too big, good legs. He wasn't be yourself if he didn't used moment. He, well she started talking to him. Rather hissing. It was actually funny. It was the first time that he helped someone, from his free will.  
  
'It's to loud here, I'm going on the air' - And with that he went somewhere more quiet.  
  
  
  
End of chapter 2 ^_^  
  
A/N: I'm so asmamend of length of this chapter and it was so sucks. Vegeta is OOC a little but it is hard to keep him in his orginal character. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed! Until next time.  
  
~Izolda 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry that took so, so long. I have troubles with my estimations. I must study now all fuckin day. It's horrible! I haven't any inspiration, time and I'm sick. I hope you'll enjoy. Don't forget REVIEW!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Bul, bul, bul.  
  
-"Chichi are you alive?" - Bulma whispered . Chichi was in cabin for good ten minutes.  
  
-"Gez, wait a second! I'm going out." Moment later very tried Chchi go out from toilet. "So what you have to say 'lucky girl'? Hmm?" - Chchi asked. Bulma idmentally blushed and turned around.  
  
-"I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
-"I'm not stupid. I know you. So what you fell now?"  
  
-"Well.I have strange felling that we will late for next lesson" She said and started walking away from bathroom. "Come on" she said.  
  
-"So you don't want to talk about it? OK" - Chichi said  
  
-"You aren't mad at me? Right Chichi? - she said when she noticed sadness in her eyes.  
  
-"A little. But you know, I have problems now."  
  
-"You're worry about Son-kun?" - Bulma asked, Chichi only nodded. There was a silence for a moment. "Maybe we should visit him?" - she said suddenly.  
  
-"Yes! Why I didn't thought about this. Come on, hurry up!" Chichi said and runed out from bathroom.  
  
'Fuck! Why they have to be here!' - Vegeta screamed in his mind. He was such a fool to go on air. He should suppose that his ex girlfriend could be there. That idea wasn't that scary like thought about hers friends. He will have to go, before they notice that he is there. And he (like every normal man who broke up with his girl) do not want this. He would have pilgrimages from them with stupid and pathetic questions, like: 'Why you broke up with her?', 'You were so cute together', and the most irritate 'She loves you. You can't bla, bla, bla. Bulshit. She don't love him, like he don't love her. 'What's a big deal anyway?' - he thought and very quickly run out from yard.  
  
He was making his way back to school when something soft and curvy run into him.  
  
'She's so stupid' - Bulma thought and run out after Chichi from toliet. 'She comletly forgot that we have seven lessons. But I must understend her. She loves him, she miss him and now he's in hospital and all. I tell her that we could go to him after this all shit' - she thought looking at people in halls. She could tell that they were talking about 'Event of the Day'. From groups of girls were approaching words of type: 'Vegeta', 'Today', 'Free'.  
  
Bulma thought about speed of carry things around that school. ' They broke up not even hour earier and now all people know about this' - she thought. She hope to get close to Vegeta for that few days, before girls will know about this.  
  
Sudennly she spotted Chichi, who was passing main door.  
  
-"CHICHI!" - she yelled after her but she didn't hear her.  
  
RING  
  
'Fuck! Now I must go after her when lessons are on. And now is one of my favourite' - she thought.  
  
She couldn't take next step when someone started yelling at her.  
  
-"Bulma, where are you going!?"  
  
Bulma turned around to see teacher.  
  
-"Well.I." - she hated talking with teachers, if she didn't have to.  
  
-"Go back to now, and take this to class. We'll need this on lesson " Teacher gave her few books and started push her in diredtion of classroom.  
  
End of very short Chapter 3 ^_^  
  
A/N: I'm not proud of this chapter, but next will be better! Thanks to all who review my story. Ja ne! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Gomen Nasai! But it isn't my fault! My 'dear' parents are guilty. I have to study all the time, of course I do not ^_^. As you can notice I changed the title. I guess it fit better? Enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
RING  
  
'Where is that baka? - Bulma thought, putting things to her bag. 'Maybe she really went to see Son-kun? Nah! She wouldn't go without me' She stood up, and directed her steps to the school shop to buy something to drink. She spotted a known girl and she came near her.  
  
-"Hi Ann! - she started.  
  
-"Oh Bulma! Hi!  
  
-"So, how was your's vacations?" - she must to start normal conversation.  
  
-"Fantastic! I was in France ans Spain by my aunts! And where were you?"  
  
-"I was on a camp, really boring. I was thinking. have you seen Chichi? I've lost her on last break"  
  
-"Yeah, but I don't really know, if that was her. Because if it was her, she's a lucky girl of day"  
  
-"Why?" - she asked, she didn't like her tone. It was a tone of this dreaming ones.  
  
- "She was with Vegeta"  
  
-"What? Are you sure? What she was doing with him?"  
  
-"They were talking. Probably. I don't really know." She noticed some boy waving to her. "Oh, that's my man, love is calling. It was nice to meet you. See you. " And she went to him.  
  
-"See you around. And thanks"  
  
She was walking in the hall, and was thinking about what Ann had told her. 'About what she could talk with him?' Certainly not about weather. Maybe she told him about my feelings? - She shaked her head. ' She's my friend, she couldn't do that' But she had that bitter feeling. What was that? Jealousy? She hasn't any reason to be jealous. But she was. She was envy because Chichi had chance and courage to talk with him. But Chichi always was bold with boys. And she? On vacations she is as bold as Chichi, but when she is in school, that courage is nowhere to be found.  
  
The seller always is very nice to her, he even give her discount. SometimesAfter she bought her drink, she sat down on the bench near class. She opened the bottle, closed her eyes and started drinking very greedy - it was so hot, and wall was cold.  
  
-"Not that fast, because you'll not left anything for me"  
  
She opened her eyes very lazy, who dare to distrub her. When she saw that person, she almost bespited drink on herself. Lucky she was skill in that stuff. She stood up and started wipe off drink from herself.  
  
-"Ve.Vegeta" - she blushed. 'Good start' she thought. Making a fool of her before him is certainly the best way to start some normal conversation. But he fined this situation rather funny than tragedic, and started laughing. Anyway, what he wants from her?  
  
-"What you want? - She asked. She didn't know too much what to say. So she said the only thing that came to her empty in that moment head.  
  
-"You are Briefs, right?" - he asked, but that was rather hard. He was breathless from this laugh.  
  
-"Bulma Briefs. Yeah, it's me." - she asked angry tone.  
  
-"Whatever. That friend of yours, I don't remember her name, but you're siting with her in desc" he haven't memory to names. - He said very fast. He hates to be messenger, but he promised.  
  
-"You mean Chichi?" - she questioned  
  
-"Rather yes. She asked me to told you that she is in the nurse office, but she's fine, really" - he added seeing her worry look. "She run into me on the yard, she was saying very strange things, so I took her to the nurse. She asked me to tell you that" he finished.  
  
She wasn't paying attention, on that what he said. She only understood: Chichi-Yard-Nurse and Vegeta standing beside her.  
  
-"I've told, so I'm going my way. Can I?" - he asked pointig bottle in her hand.  
  
-"Yeah" - She must be in Lala Land, because she didn't notice that she almost gave him almost all bottle. Thanks Kami, that she woke up. "Under one condiction"  
  
-"What is it? - He asked little annoyed, he hates guessing.  
  
-"Can you tell the teacher, that me and Chi are at at nurse?" - she answered him.  
  
-"OK. I tell. Can I get that now?  
  
She nodded her head "Take it all"  
  
-"Thanks. And see you later, Briefs" - he smirked, turned around, and waved hand the same way, he waved Marron this morning.  
  
-"Bulma! - She shouted after him, in spite of shock. Took her bag wich was leaning on bench and went to nurse office. 'I've been talking with him! A whole minute! That went better than I thought. Thanks Kami, that I wasn't spechless.  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm proud of this chappie. And what you think? Please Review. 


End file.
